


Across the Stars

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU, Young Avengers / Star Wars Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack:  "Across the Stars" - John Williams</p><p>(This story will not be in sequential order so please feel free to message me if you have any questions)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Across the Stars" - John Williams
> 
> (This story will not be in sequential order so please feel free to message me if you have any questions)

It took all of Billy’s patience to not run down the hallway. To keep an even, _slow_ pace as he made his way over to the villa where the Senator of Nubia was staying.  It had been months since he had seen his friends, seen Teddy, and just the thought of seeing him again made his steps pick up just a little. But he had to remind himself to walk at a reasonable pace. Because if someone saw a Jedi hurrying through the senate halls, then they would think something was up. Even if something _was_ up, the Jedi didn’t want the general populous to know quite yet.

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the door he knew by heart. He took a deep breath and smiled once to the wood before knocking briskly three times. Even now, after all this time, he still felt nerves eating away at his gut whenever he met up with Teddy.

Because there was always a chance that-

His words cut off as the door opened to reveal the senator’s aid, still dressed officially from the session that had adjourned not an hour before. The corner of Teddy's lips quirked as he opened the door further.

“Master William.”

“Captain. I have a message for the senator.” Billy stated, forcing himself to act normal as long as they were in the sights of the public. Teddy nodded and made room for Billy to enter. Billy stopped just inside the door and waited for Teddy to lead him into Kate’s office, nodding his head in greeting.

“From Master Fury.” He stated, handing over the envelope to her. “He says your response must be urgent.” Kate nodded and took the envelope from Billy.

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” She smiled softly, keeping eye contact with Billy far longer then what was appropriate. Her smile fell to a more concerned expression as she leaned in closer. “How is he?“

“He is well.” He reassured her with a small smile.  “He misses you, but…”

“I know.” She nodded and a sad smile touched her lips. “Give him my regards.”

“I have.” Billy’s smile widened as he saw Kate visibly relax.  It was hard, but they were making it work. Some way, somehow, they were making it work. 

“I’m sure you’re busy, so if you’ll excuse me. “ Billy bowed again and Kate nodded.

“Teddy can walk you out.” She stated, her smile a knowing one. Billy couldn’t help himself if the butterflies returned as he followed Teddy back towards the small entry way. As soon as they were out of sight their arms reached for each other, lips clashing with need and longing.

“Gods I’ve missed you.” Teddy whispered against Billy’s lips, his fingers’ cupping the younger’s face. Billy’s hands were digging into the blond strands as he connected their lips again, and again.

“I know…..I know I’m sorry just...” His words cut off as he kissed Teddy again, angling his head to make the kiss deeper and Teddy does the same. “Missions and…” He pauses, kissing Teddy again, and again. “And, gods I’ve missed you.” Teddy kisses him again, silencing the rest of the words and Billy finds himself pinned back against the wall, and not caring a bit. 


End file.
